The Beautiful and Damned
by xodreamer53ox
Summary: We have all heard the story about the Beauty&The Beast,but what if the story is about a beast..and another kind of beast.When two people who have both lost their way meet only to see that they are both pretending to be something they aren't.What happens when she is the one thing he has vowed to destroy?Is it possible to be someone's cure,even if they are your disease?-better story-
1. Pilot

_**Chapter One -When I met you, When you met me**_

"No! No,no,no. You are doing it all wrong, Bonnie!" Caroline shouted as she walked as fast as possible towards her friends. She violently reached and wripped out the black clipboard from within her friend's hands. "You do not deserve this." She spoke and then turned on her heels.

Bonnie made an angry, surprised face while Elena and Matt tried to hide their laughs. "Oh, come on, Bonnie. You know what Caroline gets like when she's throwing a party."

"Yeah, well suddenly I wish we stopped throwing parties."

"Less talking, more working, guys!" Caroline sang out from across the room where she was arraging the flowers and taking care of the drinks.

* * *

Dean pulled up behind the block of a big building. They both watched people taking boxes in and out of a place called "Mystic Grill", they were carrying flowers, drinks, chairs, and all party supplies.

"You know Sammy, when you said 'a town full of supernatural creatures' that's not exactly what I had in mind." Dean mumbled as he gave his brother a knowing look.

"No, I'm telling you man, this place is it. This is like, I don't know, like the hunter's dream or something. Every second person has some unhuman side, I'm telling you." Sam said, looking as sure as ever.

"Okay, if you say so. Looks like they're having themselves a little gathering tonight, we might as well go."

"To drink? Dean, this is serious."

"No, dude. Not to drink, to investigate. Drunk people are more likely to spell all their dark secrets to us." He answered flashing a smile towards his brother.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, sure, and the hot chicks we just saw go inside are just a bonus."

* * *

"I really don't think we're gonna find something here."

"I'll go talk to some people on the bar, stay put." Sam whispered and walked away. Dean frowned and went to sit down at one of the little, wooden tables that were arranged in front of the mini-stage.

"Hi everyone," a blonde girl went up on the stage and took the micro in her right hand, "I hope this isn't too bad." she laughed and the music slowly started playing in the backround as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath and then opened them in the same time the music flooded from between her pink lips. Dean recalled that the song she was singing was called 'Eternal Flame'.

Her voice was smooth, like velvet, it almost felt like a whisper and that was all he could hear, while all he could see were big, brigh, blue eyes. She was beautiful, though, not in the way those long legged, easy women that he would meet at the bar in a side motel late at night were, the ones that were yours after the first drink, the ones that were beautiful but empty, had no depth. No, she was beautiful in the way the sea kisses the shore, in the way glass shatters at 3 am from between the fingers of a sleepy, lonely person. She was beautiful in the way the sun makes it's way in between the trees. She was beautiful and while the song lasted Dean did nothing but look at her.

"Hey, found something?" a voice spoke while the chair besides him moved.

"Yeah," he whispered, watching her walk away,

"Oh yeah, what?"

"What? No, nothing. I found nothing."

* * *

**Two days later**

Caroline poured herself her 5th, maybe 6th drink. She didn't even remember why she was here anymore. Why had she come? She knew it was with a reason.. drink.. she had wanted to get drunk? But why? It idn't really matter anymore, did it? She was drunk and she felt like she could fly. She had always wanted to fly , it was her biggest dream. Birds could fly. They could fly away whenever things got too messy. She liked that. She fancied the idea of being able to go anywhere in the world, at any time.

"Whiskey, big." She hear a deep voice next to her. There was a guy she had never seen before. Brown hair, and eyes. Green, beautiful eyes.

"I'll have the same." Someone said. A girl. She was close. It took Caroline a few seconds to realize that the voice had been hers. One of the many aspect about alchohol.

"Not that it's my job, but haven't you had enough?" The stranger spoke, and in another 5 seconds, she realized he was indeed speaking to her.

"Oh no, I feel great, I could fly." She giggled.

"Well, let's not test that theory, what do you say?"

Caroline laughed and moved a bit closer to him. "Do you wanna know a secret?" She close enough to feel his breath, but too drunk to pull away from this stranger.

"Hit me." He whispered and he drank down the liquid in his glass.

"I'm really just laughing to cover the tears, I'm not actually happy." And then she laughed. She pulled a few 10$ bills from her pocket, left them on the bar with a thud, smiled at the guy and made her way out.

The cold air hit her and her curly hair went backwards. She heard the door close behind her and exhaled deeply. And then she heard the door open again. And then close again. And then footsteps. And normally, she would have probably turned around, but, well, she was drunk and a vampire, so safety wasn't an issue.

"You know, probably it isn't a very good idea to get drunk and then walk home alone, at night." The voice was nice, smooth and steady. She had heard it before. She made the effort to turn around.

"And walking home with you would be so much safer, huh?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I actually hadn't offered, but yeah, it would be." He walked closer to her. "Which way?"

Caroline smiled lightly and started walking forward.

They had been walking for a few minutes when he finally spoke.

"So, why are you unhappy?" He coughed silently, as if not sure whether he should have spoken or not.

She raised her eyebrows again. "Why should I be telling you? I don't even know you."

"And that's why you should be telling me." He answere and her eyes lit up with a smile.

They her chest sank and she spoke softly, "First of all, we're all unhappy, there's just people who are either ignorant or just stupid enough not to realize that. Second, why not? I mean, what's really so great out there? What's the bigger picture? Because, I sure can't seem to see it. All that's happening around is death, and misery, pain, sorrow, bad things to good people, and you can never stop it, you know? And then comes the personal stuff, the selfish part; does anybody love me? Am I good enough? Is everything my fault? Could I have done better? Been better? Or am I just a monster? Do I deserve to be alive? Am I better off dead? And the sad part is that these questions never end, but the sadder part is, that they never get answered either. So basically, I am a confused, drunk, lonely, control freak, with no sense of happiness, and no purpose in life, just living it, day by day, hoping to find my answers." She said everything with one breath and then silently, her words faded away.

With teary eyes, she looked back to the guy. The guy she didn't know, the guy that she had just confessed more to than any of her friends in the past months. "There's just a lot of crap and I'm not sure I can deal with it, or that I even should, sometimes it just seems pointless. Have you ever felt like there's not a single person in the world who loves you?" Through the last part her voice broke and a few lonely tears rolled down her white cheaks. She hadn't even realized they were standing in front of her house, so she stopped walking and just looked up to him. "I'm sorry, I should just go, I'm sorry."

"I'm Dean." Was the first thing the guy said and she lauhed through her tears.

"Caroline." And then they just stared at each other for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"I get it, okay? Everything you just said, you have no idea how much I get it. I feel it every second of the day, I get it and I get where you're coming from and I really wish I could tell you what the bigger picture was, or reveal some huge secret about why all of this shit is worth it, but I can't. God knows I've tried, but I sure as hell don't know."

Caroline stared at him for a few minutes and smiled awkwardly. "Do you wanna come inside, Dean?"

He nodded and they both walked silently upstairs, up to her bedroom and then she just laid on the bed. Dean laughed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Goodnight, Caroline." He turned around, and just as he was about to close the door he heard something, the sound of something small and shivering. He heard her soft sobs through the darkness.

"Can you, like, stay? Just for a little while, please?" She whispered and mid sentence her voice was shaking so she barely pronounced the last few words.

"Ah, what the hell, sure." Then she felt her bed shift with the new weight on it. She silently took his hand and wrapped it around her stomach, laying to the side and then closed her eyes.

"Let's just lie for a minute, okay? Just a minute, I promise. Then you can go. I just- I just can't fall asleep alone, not now, not-" she felt herself drifting to sleep as the last thing she heard was Dean's steady breathing in her back.

* * *

Caroline woke up to a heavy chest and an empty bed. She shifted around, the sun shining through her curtains, she strecthed and her gaze move from every corner of the room but nothing. She was all alone.

Her day had went as usual. She had went to school, then the grill, then back home. She hadn't told anyone of what had happened, for some reason she felt like this was her memory, it was her night of letting herself be weak and she didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else. For all they knew, she was happy, careless, free and young. Yet, she felt like none of these things. There was always a shadow of unhappiness, she was always stressed about something, even if it wasn't her own problem to stress over, she felt trapped and she couldn't feel more tired.

xxx

It had been a few days since her drunk night and she was currently laying in her bed, listening to music, reading a book.

She heard someone knock on the door downstairs. Caroline opened the door with one hand as she held her book with other. The surprise on her face could not have been missed.

" 'You Get So Alone At Times That It Just Makes Sense', huh? Sullen." She blinked a few times to makes sure she wasn't mistaken.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and her lips formed a thin line.

"I just came to apologize for leaving like this, and, well, to check on see how you're doing." He looked honest and a small smile formed on his lips. "Wanna take a walk?"

She nodded and then closed the door behind her.

They both went to sit on a bench and Caroline stared at the ground in her feet.

"I just wanna get out, y`a know? Outta here. I've never really spoken about it with anyone, cuz it's never been part of the plan, but I do. Sometimes it scares me how willing I am to just pack a bag and leave, get on the next plane and never call back, how willing I am to leave everything and everyone."

Dean thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I understand, well, except the plane thing, thse things are creepy."

Caroline giggled and then he kep speaking. "Sometimes I just wonder what would happen if I decided to live the life I wanted to. If I just settled down."

"Settled down," Caroline reapeated. "And here I am talking about how much I wanna be on the road. Wanna switch lives?"

Dean chuckled, how naive she was.

"I never asked you, what are you doing here?"

"Work thing. It should be over soon though, I'm just here with my brother."

Caroline nodded and gazed off into the distance.

Both suddenly, yet slowly it starte raining and Caroline let a quick yelp escape her mouth as her hair started dripping wet. They both got up as the storm became stronger to the point where you couldn't see anything but the water falling from the grey clouds. They started running to her house and once she got inside he let go of her hand, which she hadn't even noticed he was holding.

"I should go, take care." He took a step back, but she took two steps forward and quickly wrapped her hands around his shoulders. In a few moments she pulled away and half smiled.

She walked back inside and closed the door, as he was walking away in the alley, with a sad smile.

As cliche as it was, it has been easier for her to speak to this stranger than anyone else in her life, and somehow she knew he really did understand what she was talking about, somehow she was sure he knew pain.

Somehow, for their two conversations, she had shared most of her feelings while all he had done was agree, but never say anything on his behalf. Sadly, she would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, so I know the pilot sucked but I kinda didn't know how to start off, although I promise I have all the story planned out so I'd appreciate it if you deal with me now, it gets much better. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, if I should keep this up and if you have anything you would like to see happen. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Corrupted **

Caroline Forbes was controlling, she always knew what were the things that she needed and where they needed to go in order to work properly. She was always aware of he hearts desires and what she had to do. But this time she wasn't.

Her nightmares were getting the best of her. Everynight, it was the same thing, she's running through the forest crying, bodies are sprawled all over, bodies of people she knows; Stefan, Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Tyler.. They are just lying there. Blood is pouring out of their chests and a dark figure keeps shooting them. Screams. They escape Caroline's mouth as she begs the man to stop hurting them. He then shoots her too, right in the heart and the last thing she sees is green emmeralds.

Caroline woke up screaming, in the middle of the had been weeks since she had managed to get a good night sleep. What frightened her was how real this looked, almost as if it was a distant memory, from a different lifetime.

Waking up from the dream was the last thing she remeber as she woke up to her sunny room. The yellow air comforted her, she loved waking up in a sun bath. On a saturday. She smiled lightly and walked downstairs to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." She mumbled as she put two slices of bread on her plate and went to look for the jam in the fridge.

"You're up early. How did you sleep?" Her mother put down the newspaper and Caroline shrugged while biting into one of the toasts.

"What are you doing today?" Changing the subject was always a strong side of hers, she thought as she poured some milk into the coffee mug.

"Work. There has been a new animal attack." Liz gave her daughter a knowing look and turned the newspaper towards her.

Caroline gasped briefly, with a confused look. "It made first page?"

"Mhm, it is after all the first attack in moths. I knew things were going too well." She exhaled deeply and looked at the vampire that was standing in her kitchen.

"Mom, I haven't! I swear!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air as if to show they weren't covered in somebody else's blood.

"I know, I know. And I know it was neither Damon, Elena nor Stefan." Liz smiled warmly and got up from her chair. "What I can't figure out is who, every vampire in this town I have a deal with, they all know better." SHe trailed off and started walking to the door.

"Not every." The words escaped Caroline's mouth as soon as she had thought them. "Kol."

Liz's eyes shot bright with surprise and she nodded.

"I'll handle him." Caroline stepped forward and grabbed her mother's shoulder. "Please, mom. He's an original. I'll talk to him."

After Caroline and her mother had straightened everything out, she quickly got dressed and ran out of the house and towards the Mikaelson mansion.

She was almost there when she passed by a 24 hour diner, and saw a fimiliar face through the window. She decided a few minutes off schedule wouldn't kill anyone, well, she hoped, so she ran inside.

"Decided to stick around after all, huh?" She asked and was pleased when he looked at her with surprise. Then, his eyes shifted uncomfortably towards the other guy, sitting across the table.

"Caroline." He stated. She nodded as if to comfirm. "Caroline, this is my little brother, Sam."

"Nice to meet you." The little brother, who was actually quite bigger, said still a bit confused. Caroline mimicked his reaction and they shook hands, for what seemed like the longest 3 seconds in their lifes.

"You're staying then?" She asked, in a desperate attempt to get a conversation going.

"Yeah. No. For a little longer. Some job just popped up." Dean said stressed and she noticed the newspaper laying open on his side.

Caroline nodded, turned around and simply walked away. She didn't like this. The way he was acting around his brother, as if she was a diseas or something you hide in the closet hoping nobody else finds out you posses. She didn't even know why it bothered her, another asshole in this already asshole-ish place shouldn't bother her that much.

She was already across the street when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve.

"Look, sorry for the way I acted back there, I just got a lot on my mind right now." Dean said, proudly, as if that was the most honnest and detailed explanation he had given his whole life.

"Yeah, so do I. But I took 1 minute and a half to swing by." She rolled her eyes. This was taking too long,she had to go find Kol before the newspapers had another thing to talk about.

"Let me make it up to you, beers tonight?" Dean made an awkward smile and Caroline laughed briefly.

"Sure. 8 o`clock, the Grill." She started walking away and then turned around just to say, "And _don't _be late." Then she walked away, but she still managed to hear Dean's chuckle behind her back.

xxx

She knocked on the door and it opened in the very same moment, which honestly, scared her a bit. She walked inside the big house and the only thing she could hear was her own foodsteps echoing.

"Kol?Kol!" She started screaming impatiently.

"A, welcome, love. Came around your senses, eh? Decided to try another brother? I know, Klaus is too dull at times, no?" Usually, Caroline loved british accents, but his made her prefer nails on a chalkboard.

"Got news for you, you made front page!" She shot back with anger, as she lift her hand, holding the newspaper for him to see. In half a second he was just in front of her face and read the title aloud.

" **'Animal Attacks once again' **, really? Wow, the people in this town are thick." He said with a little laugh.

She rolled her eyes again. "Is it that hard to keep it down to blood banks? And it's not like the hospital isn't giving you any really!"

"There's no thrill, love. I like drinking from the source."

"Then compell them, drink and let them be! Don't kill them, Kol!" She kept screaming.

"You know, you are beautiful when you're mad." He smirked and she threw the newspaper on the floor. This felt like discussing with a little kid.

"Then I must be stunning right now." In a brief moment she was tsanding next to the door once more, "Stop this Kol, or God bless me I will put you back in that box you crawled out of."

Before she could open the door his face was inches within hers, and any mark of joke was gone from his face. "Don't threaten me, Caroline. I can have your heart in my hand in a second, litteraly. Klaus might be protecting you, but Klaus isn't around anymore." Then he was gone.

Klaus wasn't around anymore? What was that suppose to mean?

xxx

It was 8:15 and Caroline was getting anxious. Nobody stands up Caroline forbes. Nobody.

She thought about calling him, but she didn't have his number. She didn't know where he lived. She didn't even know his last name. This was absurd.

It was 8:30 and Caroline had had enough. She stood up, took her bag and walked out of the grill with her head held high.

This night wasn't any different from any other, the nightmare was still there and she awoke in the middle of the night.

She was downstairs, getting a glass of cold water when she heard someone knock on the door. Her eyes quickly shot to the clock hanging on the wall and it clearly showed 3am.

Caroline left the glass on the kitchen counter and directed herself towards the front door. She was ready to attack as she slowly opened the door open.

She was just about to get her vamp on, when she recognized the man standing in front of her.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" She half shouted, half whispered trying not to wake her mom.

He shrugged and brought his hand up, uncovering a beer pack. "I promised you beer tonight."

She shook her head with a small smile and ushered him outside, closing the door behind her.

"Follow me."

xxx

It had been hard enough convicing Dean to climb up on to her roof, and she realized for him in must be harder, since thanks to the darkness she could use a little supernatural kick and that got the job done, so naturally she expected him to have problems with climbing but he didn't even break a sweat. It was as if climbing a roof was the easiest thing, and when he smiled in the end, she swore his smile was saying 'i've handled much more difficult tasks, trust me.'

The both sat down and he placed the beers between them.

"Pack of six, so each gets three." He said as he opened his first one, and then one for Caroline, handing it over to her.

"You do know our arrangement was for 8pm, nor 3am, right?" She cracked a smile and started drinking.

"Something came up, sorry. It's work stuff, I don't wanna bore you with it. There was just a complication, but on the bright sight, looks like I'mma be sticking around here for some time."

"Who said that was the bright sight?" Caroline smirked and laughed at the annoyed look that appeared on Dean's face.

An hour later the conversation hadn't ended.

"My dad, he uh- he was a tough guy. Always wanted me and Sammy to get into the family buisness, and I always followed orders. Sam went off to college and they had a fall out. Dad went missing at the time so a snatched Sammy back, went looking for our dad. That's when we really took on the family buisness, y'a know, life on the road. Just like when we were little. We found dad, they flashed the white flag, so to be said, but dad died shortly after. He actually, um, he died to save me. I was in need of..family. I was in a hospital and he gave his soul to me, as a figure of speech." Dean opened his last beer, he couldn't believe he had already said so much.

"You're just talking about Sam, you know? What about you, Dean?" Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's my job, Sam. To look after him, keep him safe. And I've been failing lately. That's always been my job, you know? Ever since we were little and dad would leave us alone fore weeks, the last thing he told me before dying was that I had to take care of Sam. It was an order. And I've always followed his orders." Dean's eyes went a bit darker and Caroline could tell she had hit a soft spot. " But lately, there's just too much crap, Caroline. And I don't feel like dealing with it anymore. People around me, they keep dying like flies. We're all just friggin` soldiers in somebody else's war. I can't keep Sam safe anymore, can't keep anyone safe. You said it, we never can save anyone. And the guilt is just crushing." She saw him blink away a drop of water in his eyes as his jaw clenched and he drank more beer.

"Feeling guilty won't change anything, Dean. Trust me, I know a whole lot about guilt too. After my dad died, guilt was all I felt. But that didn't bring him back. Beating yourself over something doesn't really change anything. And you have done all you can for Sam, you can't always look after him, at one point it becomes his choice which way he goes." She spoke softly and tenderly, and looking at him, looking so broken down, the man that all the times they've met had always seemed so collected, put together, steady like a stone, was a wreck and all she wanted to do was put her arms around him and take all of that weight laying on his shoulders off.

"But what if he choosed the wrong road to go on?"

"Then all you can do is wait for him to come back. And he will." Dean nodded a stared in the distance.

"What happened to your dad?" He asked suddenly and Caroline breathing in sharply.

"I was in some..stuff. Deep in some stuff and it was taking my life over. While my dad, he fought against it, all his life he had given to fight against the things I was doing. He tried to change me, he tried so hard, convinced that there was something wrong with me. In the end, he got cought up in it too, he apologized, but it was too late. My life, the life he had never wanted for me, killed him. In a way, of course, he died in an accent, had a heart attack because of what I was dealing with. I never really forgave myself." She felt like this had been the most honnest thing she had ever said about what had happened with her father, even though it was plagued with lies, just like everything else she was telling Dean, and that killed her.

Dean looked at her, and she didn't need him to say anything. She could see he understood. Probably because his father had tried to force a way of living to him too, because his father was as tough as hers, or maybe he just simply understood.

They laid on the roof for a few more hours talking. They passed from serious topics to jokes. From their childhoods, to their later years. From their dreams, to fears, regrets, people they've known, people who have died..

"See those 8 stars that are aligned over there?" Dean asked pointing to a series of twinkling stars, making a strange figure.

"Yeah?"

"I got no friggin` idea what these are called." He smiled apologetically and Caroline burst laughing.

"You know, maybe I was wrong." She spoke silently a few minutes later.

"About what?" He frowned, looking at her eyes that shined brightly through the breaking darkness.

"Maybe some people can be saved." Before she knew it she realized how close their faces were one another, she could hear his heartbeat, loud and clear, feel his breath on her face and his hand on her waist.

She closed her eyes when their lips were nothing but an inch away, even less, she could hear her own heart beating out of her chest and then she could hear..ringing.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"What? No. Sam, what's wrong? Fine, I'm on my way." He looked at Caroline who bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I"m so sorry. Tomorrow?"

She nodded and they both climbed down. He started walking to his Impala when she was watching him go, suddenly he turned around and ran back to her, and before she could say or think anything she felt his lips pressed against her, sweet, hot, like velvet, they crushed against her and then when they both pulled away Dean only smile, and started walking back to his car.

She went inside and looked at the clock, 6:45.

xxx

"Caroline!" She heard her mother's voice from downstairs.

Caroline got out of bed and started walking downstairs, just like a person who has only slept for 3 hours.

"Yeah?" She asked, still sleepy, directing herself to the coffee. She could still feel Dean's lips against her own.

"Apparently, you didn't handle Kol." Liz spoke as she threw another newspaper towards Caroline.

"Again?" Caroline's eyes widened as she started reading.

"Yeah, and this time the newspaper got to the story much faster, it happened this morning. We need to do something about this."

Caroline nodded, suddenly feeling guilty that while she was sleeping safely in her bed, with thoughts of a guy that made her heart race, someone was getting killed.

"What time did the murder occur?"

"6:40." Liz answered as she poured herself a second cup of coffe and Caroline's eyes widened for the second time.

6:40, the exact time Sam had called Dean, because of something urgent.


End file.
